vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DC Extended Universe)
This Profile Contains Spoilers for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Summary Clark Joseph Kent (born as Kal-El; 1980) is an incredibly powerful alien superhero, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, a journalist of the Daily Planet, and one of the very few survivors of the destruction of Krypton. In addition, Kal-El is the first (and last) Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries. In addition, he is the host of the Kryptonian Growth Codex. When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Using his powers, he defends the people of Metropolis from threats, such as the terraforming attempted by the Kryptonian war criminal General Zod, using the moniker Superman. Two years later, Superman would grow increasingly wary of the vigilante Batman, and was ultimately forced into a fight with the Dark Knight by a new enemy, this time, the malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor. However, the two of them would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down the unleashed monster Doomsday, though Superman himself was seemingly killed in the process by the dying monster. Earth's greatest hero was honorably buried in Heroes Park, with the world mourning his passing, and his heroic sacrifice inspiring both Batman and Wonder Woman to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. According to Amanda Waller, the emergence of Superman inspired numerous metahumans to finally emerge, openly revealing themselves to the world as well. Thus, he is, in a way, indirectly responsible for the formation of the Suicide Squad. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El, Superman, The Man of Steel, Son of El, Son of Krypton Origins: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Born in 1980 (35 in BvS) Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Flight and Levitation, Super Senses and Telescopic, X-Ray and Heat Vision (light based according to the companion guide), with Solar Energy Absorption he can develop new abilities and grow stronger, Higher Longevity, Regeneration Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Capable of slightly harming Doomsday, who absorbed the energy of a nuclear bomb.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Combat, Flight and Reaction Speed (Travelled from America to the Indian Ocean in a matter of minutes, and later from Metropolis to Jericho, Mexico in even less time. Barely outflew the wormhole to the Phantom Zone that swallowed up Zod's ship. Guidebook explicitly states that his speed and reaction are equal, capable of fighting the likes of General Zod in combat.) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Held back a command tower from breaking long enough for the workers there to escape before he learned how to fly, later towed a cruise ship to safety through the Arctic.) Striking Strength: Likely Class PJ Durability: Likely Small City level (Barely survived a nuclear explosion. Likely at least 1.2 Megaton, given that this is the most powerful bomb that the US military has access to on short notice.) Stamina: High (Kept going in his fights against Faora, Nam-Ek, and Zod despite being winded multiple times.) Range: Melee, several dozens of meters with heat vision. Standard Equipment: His Superman suit, Codex, Glasses Intelligence: Superman, while not quite on par with Lex Luthor, is extraordinarily intelligent, most likely due to him being the son of Jor-El, the greatest genetically engineered scientist of theKryptonian Thinker Guild. Clark's intelligence was implied at an early age, as Clark won a science fair at age 9 and was shown to be reading "The Republic of Plato" when he was only 13. As an adult, Clark managed to successfully falsify information concerning his identity, name, and work history, and stay hidden as he traveled the world for many years. Clark also displayed basic medical knowledge when cauterizing Lois Lane's wound. As a reporter for the Daily Planet, Clark shows to be exceptionally skilled. After only a year working as a reporter, Clark had already received the Elliot Prize for Investigative Journalism twice (being the first of any of the reporters on the Daily Planet staff to earn this). With his investigative skills, couple with a convenient instance of his Kryptonian Powers, Clark was capable of easily deducing the identity of Batman as Bruce Wayne. As a fighter, Superman, despite not having any formal combat training, is a formidable fighter when battling against most opponents. When pitted against equally strong opponent Kryptonians with more combat skill, Superman was shown to be a quick improvisational learner and effective brawler. After 2 years of experience, Superman's fighting skills considerably improve, to the point that he is even able to hold his own against the stronger and much larger Doomsday in a prolonged duel. Weaknesses: He becomes vulnerable when being exposed either to red suns or environments with an atmosphere comparable to his home worlds', due both to negating his solar enhancements and his lack of physical adaptation to such circumstances. The radioactive xenomineral Kryptonite damages his cells and is capable of cutting him with direct application, dramatically reducing his abilities and potentially killing him. He also holds more vulnerability to weapons of a magic, or divine origin, with things such as Wonder Woman's Amazon Sword, and Aquaman's Trident capable of killing him. Finally, Superman is incapable of seeing through lead. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Kryptonian Physiology: '''As a Kryptonian, Superman's skeletal and biological structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star, Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but if on a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star, he has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans, and even most metahumans, making Superman appear godlike. Batman once even stated that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. Hence, Superman often withholds his power unless absolutely necessary, due to the incredible destruction it can potentially cause. * '''Super Breath: Superman, is capable of surviving without the need to breathe, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous supersonic speeds, remain underwater, and even in the vacuum of outer space, all for lengthy periods of time without suffocation. * Super Vision: Superman has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, microscopic, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires. * Telescopic Vision: '''Clark has the ability to see something at a great distance with perfect clarity. * '''Heat Vision: '''Superman has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target from his eyes by looking at it. * '''Super Hearing: '''Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * '''Longevity: Superman, as a Kryptonian, has his lifespan far greater than that of a human. With enough solar energy in his body, his lifespan is greatly expanded, showing no sighs of aging past his prime. As such, Superman is seemingly ageless, which combined with his lack of needing nourishment and immunity to all earthly diseases makes him practically immortal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Messiah Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Orphans Category:Aliens Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Regeneration Users Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 7